Conventionally known rotary operation type electronic components include the rotary operation type electronic components disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2011-159562 (patent literature 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2010-218883 (patent literature 2), for example. These rotary operation type electronic components have a control shaft made of metal.
To reduce the number of assembly steps, a target object on which the rotary operation type electronic component is mounted, such as a printed circuit board, is often subjected to a reflow soldering process.
The reflow soldering process has been conventionally performed on the target object with the rotary operation type electronic component having a metal control shaft attached to it.